Jangada/II/15
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. a. Nie sam tylko sędzia Jarriquez wysilał się i męczył tak bezowocnemi usiłowaniami; Benito, Manuel i Mina całe dnie przesiadywali nad zbadaniem dokumentu, od którego zależał honor i życie ich ojca. Nawet Fragoso i Lina przemyśliwali nad tem godzinami, ale nikt dotąd nie zdołał przeczytać ani jednego wyrazu. — Wymyśl-że co, Fragoso, wymyśl koniecznie, powtarzała mu nieustannie młoda mulatka. — Wymyślę niezawodnie, odpowiadał, ale na tem się kończyło. W rzeczywistości Fragoso postanowił sobie wykonać pewien zamiar, który od chwili powstania w jego umyśle prześladował go we dnie i w nocy, o którym dotąd nawet Linie nic nie mówił: to jest udać się za wyszukaniem tej milicyi do jakiej jak wiemy należał były kapitan leśny, aby od niej wywiedziéć się kto mógł napisać ów nieodczytalny kriptogram, w którym przyznawał że jest sprawcą zbrodni dokonanej w Tijuko. Otóż część prowincyi Amazonek w której niecna ta milicya prowadziła swe ohydne rzemiosło, jakoteż miejscowość w której przed kilku laty spotkał Torresa, nie były zbyt oddalone od Manao. Trzeba było popłynąć rzeką z jakie mil pięćdziesiąt ku ujściu Madeiry, a tam pewnie na prawym jej brzegu, spotka dowódzcę tych „capitaës do mato” których Torres był towarzyszem. Za dwa lub trzy dni, mógł porozumieć się z dawnymi kolegami awanturnika. Lecz choćbym poszedł i wyszukał ich, mówił sobie, choćbym dowiedział się z pewnością, że jeden z dawnych towarzyszy Torresa rzeczywiście umarł niedawno — nie dowodziłoby to jeszcze, że był sprawcą tej zbrodni i że powierzył mu dokument uniewinniający Joama Dacosta? Czyżby to dało nam klucz do odczytania dokumentu, klucz znany tylko zbrodniarzowi i Torresowi, a obydwa już nie żyją?... Tak rozumował sobie Fragoso i rzeczywiście rozumowanie to było bardzo uzasadnione; — a przecież nieprzeparta jakaś siła popychała go ciągle do tej podróży. Dalej nie był nawet pewnym czy rzeczywiście milicya ta przebywa obecnie w Madeira; może udała się na połów ludzi w inne strony prowincyi, a wtedy goniąc za nią nie byłby w stanie wrócić na czas. A wreszcie czyżby się to mogło na co przydać? Jednakże nazajutrz, 20 sierpnia, Fragoso opuścił jangadę przed wschodem słońca i nie uprzedziwszy nikogo udał się do Manao i tam wsiadł na jedną z licznych łodzi, codziennie wypływających na Amazonkę. Zadziwiono się bardzo gdy go cały dzień nie było na jangadzie, ale nikt, nawet Lina, nie mógł wytłomaczyć sobie nieobecności tak przywiązanego sługi w tak ważnych okolicznościach. Biedny Benito straszne czynił sobie wyrzuty; wszak on to już w Iquitos zapraszał Torresa do fazendy; następnie w Tabatinga ofiarował mu miejsce i przyprowadził na jangadę, a nareszcie wyzwawszy go, pozbawił ojca jedynego świadka, który mógłby uczynić korzystne dla niego zeznanie. To też gryzł się i dręczył że on to jest przyczyną uwięzienia Ojca i strasznych następstw jakie ono za sobą pociąga. I rzeczywiście, można było przypuszczać że gdyby Torres żył jeszcze, wtedy czy to przez litość czy dla interesu, byłby wskazał klucz do odczytania dokumentu. Wszak wiedziałby że może zażądać choćby całego ich majątku... że żadna nie groziłaby mu odpowiedzialność... I on to zabił jedynego świadka, który mógłby ocalić jego ukochanego Ojca! Jakita, dzieląc czas swój między mężem, z którym przepędzała wszystkie dozwolone godziny, a ukochanym synem, i który rozpaczał tak strasznie iż można się było obawiać aby nie stracił rozumu, nie traciła zwykłej energii i odwagi moralnej; była jak zwykle mężną córką Magalhaësa, godną towarzyszką życia fazendera z Iquitos. Wprawdzie zachowanie się Joama Dacosta ułatwiało jej to zadanie. Ten zacny i nieposzlakowany człowiek, najlepszy mąż, pan i Ojciec, ten niezmordowany pracownik, którego całe życie było ciężką walką i próbą, umiał zachować niezachwiany spokój i męztwo. Najstraszniejszym dla niego ciosem była śmierć sędziego Ribeiro, który był najzupełniej przekonany o jego niewinności — nie upadł jednak pod nim. Licząc na pomoc dawnego swego obrońcy, postanowił domagać się rehabilitacyi; wmieszanie się w tę sprawę Torresa uważał za rzecz podrzędną, a wreszcie opuszczając Iquitos, aby stanąć przed sądem swego kraju, nie wiedział nic o istnieniu jakiegoś dokumentu — na poparcie swego żądania miał przedstawić tylko dowody moralne. Ze spokojem czystego sumienia miał powiedziéć: — Oto cała moja przeszłość i teraźniejszość, oto całe moje uczciwe życie pracy i poświęcenia, przemawiające za mną. Pierwszy wyrok był niesprawiedliwy; staję przed wami po dwudziestu trzech latach wygnania, czekając nowego sądu. I dlategoto śmierć Torresa i niepodobieństwo odczytania znalezionego przy nim dokumentu, nie mogły wywrzéć na nim tak bolesnego wrażenia jak na jego dzieciach i przywiązanych sługach. — Pokładam ufność w Bogu i w mojej niewinności, mówił do Jakity. Jeźli Bóg uznaje że życie moje jest potrzebnem dla was i może jeszcze być użytecznem, wtedy dokona cudu, jeźliby cud tylko mógł je ocalić — w przeciwnym razie umrę — niech się dzieje święta Jego wola! W Manao coraz więcej zajmowano się tą sprawą; w całem mieście mówiono tylko o tajemniczym dokumencie i po upływie kilku dni nikt nie wątpił już że zawiera on najzupełniejsze usprawiedliwienie skazanego. Niepodobnaby zliczyć osób mozolących się nad jego odczytaniem, gdyż rozszedł się w wielkiej liczbie egzemplarzy, skutkiem wydrukowania go w całości w dzielniku Diariod’o Grand Para. Kazał go ogłosić Manuel, nie chcąc zaniedbać nic co tylko mogłoby przyczynić się do rozjaśnienia tej tajemnicy, licząc choćby na szczęśliwy jakiś przypadek. Niedość na tem, wyznaczono nagrodę sto conto (500,000 zł.) temu ktoby zdołał odgadnąć klucz i przeczytać dokument. Taka suma to piękny majątek; to też trudno wyobrazić sobie ile to osób nie jadło prawie i nie spało, dnie i noce mozoląc się nad nieodgadnionym kriptogramem. Dotąd jednak wszelkie usiłowania były daremne, i zdawało się że najbystrzejsze umysły nigdy dokazać tego nie potrafią. Wiedziano powszechnie że w razie wykrycia klucza należało niezwłocznie zawiadomić sędziego Jarriquez, jednak do 29 sierpnia wieczorem nikt a nikt się nie zgłosił. Jednakże ze wszystkich łamiących sobie głowę nad odczytaniem nieszczęsnego dokumentu, najgodniejszym pożałowania był sędzia Jarriquez. I on teraz podzielał powszechne przekonanie że dokument ten odnosił się do zbrodni spełnionej w Tijuko, że napisany był ręką zbrodniarza i uniewinniał Joama Dacosta. To też już teraz nie przez zamiłowanie w dochodzeniu zagadnień wysilał umysł nad wynalezieniem tajemniczego klucza, ale przez uczucie sprawiedliwości i litości nad człowiekiem uczciwym, potępionym i skazanym niesłusznie. Niepodobna sobie wyobrazić ile wypróbował liczb branych na traf; gdyby mu czas pozwalał, nie wahałby się rzucić w miliony kombinacyi, jakie nastręczają liczby od 1 do 10; zadaniu temu poświęciłby życie, choćby w końcu miał rozum stracić. Próbował czytać naodwrót, stosując liczby do wyrazów od ich końca; to znów jedną literę od końca drugą od początku, myśląc że może piszący użył tego sposobu dla utrudnienia odczytania: daremnie, zawsze daremnie! Powstawała dziwaczna mieszanina liter, równie niezrozumiała jak w dokumencie. O ósmej wieczorem sędzia Jarriquez siedział z głową wspartą na ręku, złamany, znużony, zmęczony fizycznie i moralnie, tak że prawie nie miał siły wstać lub choćby poruszyć się w fotelu, nie był w stanie zebrać myśli. Wtem z przedpokoju dał się słyszeć hałas, drzwi się otworzyły i mimo najwyraźniejszego zakazu, Benito i Manuel weszli do gabinetu. Benito strasznie był zmieniony; Manuel musiał go podtrzymywać, gdyż nieszczęśliwy młodzieniec nie mógł utrzymać się na nogach. — Czego panowie żądacie? zapytał sędzia, podnosząc się z wysileniem. — Klucz!... klucz!... wołał z rozpaczą nawpół nieprzytomny z boleści Benito, klucz do odczytania dokumentu. — Więc odgadliście go! zawołał uradowany sędzia. — Niestety! nie... odrzekł Manuel, ale myśleliśmy że pan sędzia... — Nic... nic... podejmowane trudy nie doprowadziły mnie do niczego. — O Boże! zawołał Benito, załamując ręce, bezprzytomny. — Benito, rzekł sędzia z surową powagą, skoro nie ulega prawie wątpliwości że Ojciec twój ma pokutować za zbrodnię której nie popełnił, ty z rozpaczy tracisz prawie przytomność, zamiast myśleć o spełnieniu obowiązku. — Jakiego? zapytał zgnębiony młodzieniec. — Czyż nie powinieneś próbować ocalić mu życie? — Jakim sposobem?... — Nie do mnie należy go wskazywać, czyż sam nie możesz się go domyśléć? odrzekł sędzia i pożegnał obu młodzieńców.